Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a light guide mechanism of a fingerprint recognition plate, and more particularly, to a light guide mechanism of a fingerprint recognition plate utilized in an electronic device capable of allowing a user to put his or her finger thereon and providing sufficient brightness and contrast in the fingerprint collection process.
Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, laptop computers, flash drives, and even smart gate locks, are usually required to store important information such as private mails or photos. Sometimes these electronic devices can be utilized as keys for unlocking or security.
Safety measures that traditional electronic devices adopt to prevent information from being stolen or invaded are mostly password type. A password that a user set is usually consisted of certain guessable numbers such as numbers based on the user's or the user's family's birthday so as to avoid the password from being forgotten. However, such password is easy to be figured out by a third-party and the risk of important information being leaked is high.
To improve the reliability of security, a safety measure regarding fingerprint recognition has been adopted by some electronic devices. The advantage of the fingerprint recognition is that fingerprints cannot be faked. The level of security for keeping things secret based upon the fingerprint recognition is significant. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a smart phone A, which is almost a necessity in daily life for most people. Users use the smart phones A for sending and receiving mails or storing private information.
The smart phone A includes the function of fingerprint recognition to enhance the level of security. For example, the smart phone A includes a fingerprint recognition area B. A user who wants to access the smart phone A is required to unlock the smart phone A in advance via the fingerprint collection process that the user's fingerprint is collected by the fingerprint recognition area B.
A conventional fingerprint recognition device includes a circuit board, an image capturing device disposed thereon, and a light guide plate disposed above the image capturing device. A light emitting diode is disposed on the side of the light guide plate. Light rays emitted by the light emitting diode can be transmitted into the light guide plate. When the user puts his or her finger on the fingerprint recognition area B, the brightness and contrast of the finger can be increased by the light guide plate, and, based on the increased brightness and contrast, the image capturing device is beneficial to collecting the fingerprint of the finger for further comparison.
The light emitting diode and the image capturing device of the conventional fingerprint recognition device are both disposed on the circuit board. As a result, the process of manufacturing is complex and the cost is accordingly high.
Another conventional fingerprint recognition device includes an image capturing device, a light guide plate, and a light emitting diode integrated with each other and then mounted on a circuit board. The volume of the structure of the fingerprint recognition device is fairly large. Consequently, the size of the smart phone including the fingerprint recognition device is accordingly large and is hard to be thin and portable.